


Adventure

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Ficlet, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel comics, Luke/Danny/Misty/Colleen, adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

"So we finally goes to the end of the dungeon, we....." Danny said.

"Be careful!" Luke warned. But it was too late. The ground under Danny disappeared and Danny fell. Luke jumped forward to held his arm. "Fool," Luke said, but his hand held tight. When he was pulling Danny back, fire balls shot at them, only blocked by something invisible.  
Luke finally pulled Danny back to the ground. Not far away Misty, was summoning elements and fought against the dragon with Colleen, who unsheathed her katana and pounced on the dragon.

Danny's hand glowed, Luke ran on relying on his iron skin, joining the fight.


End file.
